


Insomnia

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [44]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Insomnia, Kissing, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuuri can’t sleep and ends up coming out as nonbinary.[Prompt: Writer’s choice]





	Insomnia

It is 3am, but Yuuri is wide awake. They just can’t sleep.

Yuuri has never been the best at sleeping, but they know what is keeping them awake tonight: tomorrow, they’re going to come out to Victor as nonbinary. And… they just don’t know how it is going to go. Victor loves them, but will he still feel that way when they come out? Yuuri just doesn’t know, and their overthinking brain is what keeps them awake long into the night.

“Yuuri?” Victor whispers; they flinch.

Yuuri turns their head, just about able to see the outline of Victor in the darkness. “Y-Yeah?”

“Why’re you awake?”

“I just can’t sleep,” they say.

Victor shuffles closer. “Is… is there anything on your mind? If it helps, you can talk to me.”

Yuuri holds their breath. Victor is so lovely. He… he’d accept them, right?

Well, they might as well talk about it now.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Oh, okay,” Victor says. “Close your eyes, I’m turning the lamp on.”

Even with their eyes squeezed shut, the sudden brightness makes their head throb. Yuuri slowly opens their eyes and tries to adjust to the light, and Victor comes into focus. He is propped up on one elbow, frowning in obvious concern.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” he asks.

They sigh. “Well, the thing is… I’m not a man, Victor. I’m… I’m nonbinary.”

Victor looks at them. “Does this mean I’ve been using the wrong pronouns?”

They stare at him. a smile crosses their face. “So, you’re fine with it?”

“Of course I am. I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri gives him a hug. “Thank you so much. And… can we use they/them pronouns from now on?”

“Of course we can,” Victor says. “Thanks for telling me.”

Yuuri smiles and kisses him.


End file.
